Essential Love, Essential Kill
by Aricia1
Summary: Taunting Molly was risky, but laughing at her efforts to protect her children was perilous.' During the final battle, Molly Weasley does more to protect her family than ever before. Written for The Power of Love challenge at harrypotterfanfiction


**Essential Love, Essential Kill  
**For Them

**Summary: **

_Taunting Molly was risky, but laughing at her efforts to protect her children was perilous._

No one should ever come between a mother and her children. During the final battle, Molly Weasley does more to protect her family than ever before.

**A/N: **This is my first challenge fic (written for The Power of Love challenge by hermione101 at harrypotterfanfiction) so I really hope you like it.

* * *

As she was forced into the Great Hall, Molly Weasley saw that most of the duels were finished. She could only see four Death Eaters who were duelling. Despite the loss of Harry, the beacon of all resistance, the Order was somehow winning.

The floor was scattered with bodies: some were Death Eaters who hadn't been unmasked; others were from Hogwarts and were wearing pyjamas. The bodies, including dear, dear Fred's, which had been lined up in rows on tables were now strewn randomly across the hall, duelling figures having knocked the tables away. Her eyes were drawn to the place Fred's body had been left, but it was gone now, accidentally thrown somewhere amongst the living.

Molly's eyes scanned the Great Hall, desperately looking for her children. Surely they could not all be lost as easily as Fred had been. They must be alive, hopefully away from any spells and not duelling, although she doubted that was the case. She could not bear to lose another child.

She saw Ron first, fallen in the crush of people but still moving, frantically trying to find a duel he could continue, possibly trying to forget the sight from earlier. He had lost his best friend and his brother, and both of the bodies had disappeared. He must want revenge.

A movement to Ron's left caught Molly's eye. Another Death Eater fell and Molly realised it was Bill who had brought him down as the bright red hair came into view. Bill's eyes searched the hall rapidly, only coming to a rest once he had seen Fleur, safe, but with her silvery hair scarlet from blood. However, she did not look scarred and Molly guessed the blood was not her own but a remnant from the battle.

Beside Fleur, Molly was surprised to see Percy. He didn't seem to know that his sister-in-law was standing beside him, instead staring at a still body wearing Ministry robes. She couldn't tell who it was, but from the shock on Percy's face it wasn't someone he expected to be down in a battle.

Arthur was beside Percy staring, frightened at something Molly couldn't see. Searching for the sight Arthur was frightened of, Molly caught sight of more red hair. She saw Charlie crouched beside a distressed George. Molly hadn't realised that Charlie was at Hogwarts and her heart wrenched at the thought that all her family was here. Neither Charlie nor George seemed to notice the battle, staring instead at something out of Molly's view. Molly guessed it was her son's body, tossed somewhere behind the crowd. George didn't seem able to move and Charlie didn't want to leave Fred's twin on his own. George looked as if he'd been frozen for a long time, and Molly didn't know when Charlie had arrived and she realised it was possible that they didn't know about the death which was worst for the resistance.

Molly realised with a jolt that she had effectively lost two sons that night. She had always thought of Harry as an adopted son but she hadn't realised how close she had felt to him until she realised that Harry's death was barely better than Fred's. She knew, for her daughter, Harry's death was worse.

Ginny had admitted their relationship during the confinement at Muriel's house. Molly had been shocked by how much her daughter felt for Harry and knew that she had hated the year they had spent apart. Now she would have to learn to live without him ever being there. How was Ginny going to cope? How was she coping now?

Scared of what could have happened to her daughter – afraid that her daughter would no longer care what happened to her after so much loss – Molly examined the crowd closely to find her daughter. She saw tantalising flashes of Ginny's long, red hair through the crowd but had to fight her way to the front to see how she was.

She was duelling. Worse, she was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny had help – two unidentified girls were also duelling – but Molly was sure that Ginny was in most danger. How could she possibly think that she could beat a Death Eater of such renown?

Ginny was moving her wand faster than Molly had ever seen it move but she was still shouting her spells, giving Bellatrix time to react. Thankfully, though, Bellatrix appeared to be focusing her attack on the brown haired girl, who Molly realised was Hermione, more than on the others so Ginny was slightly safer.

Suddenly, with such speed that Molly almost missed it, the Death Eater shot a curse at Ginny which barely missed. Somehow, Molly knew it would have killed if it had made contact, and she would have lost another child. She could not let that happen and she reacted automatically, charging towards the duel, wand raised and screaming, "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Her rage was so huge that the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Her path was blocked by people: she didn't know who they were, didn't have time to see Percy trying to get through the crowd as well. She just told everyone to get out of her way as she went to take revenge for her children.

Bellatrix turned at the sound and laughed when she saw Molly. They each sent curses at the same time and they started battling swiftly, spells flying even faster than the Death Eater's previous duel.

Molly scarcely noticed the three girls move backwards, away from the fight, each exhausted from their duels. Bellatrix was entirely focused on her now but Molly somehow felt that she couldn't be hurt. She didn't know how but she was shielding herself more skilfully than ever before. She seemed to be cursing instinctively, not thinking before her wand reacted.

All her thoughts were of revenge and her wand movements increased as she thought of her children who were the reason she could duel with such ferocity. As she failed to curse Molly, Bellatrix's smirk left her face and was replaced by a grimace which showed her fear.

Duelling so fiercely was strangely exhilarating. She was equal to the only Death Eater left standing and that meant that she could save her children. Her worst fear would not come true because she could protect them. And she would do it alone, she decided as students moved towards the duel. She would guard her children, unaided by those who could not do as much because they did not care as much. She stopped her assistants with a cry, warning them away from her prey.

She was still cursing without considering her actions, duelling entirely by reaction. And that, Molly realised, was why she had not yet won. She was stronger because she had more reason to fight, and she should have won already but she was reacting to Bellatrix's moves rather than controlling this battle.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Molly heard Bellatrix goad her. The mother ignored the Death Eater until she added, "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Molly knew that 'Mummy' would not be killed in this fight, but mentioning Fred reminded her that her children were watching, and they would be afraid that their mother was about to die. She wouldn't let her children fear anymore.

"You," Molly shouted, easily cursing Bellatrix, "will," she continued, again sending a hex at her enemy, "never – touch – our – children – again," Molly finished, punctuating each word with a spell, gradually forcing Bellatrix to stop attacking in order to defend herself.

Despite Molly having the upper hand, Bellatrix laughed at her attempts, and that made Molly the Death Eater's worst enemy. Taunting Molly was risky, but laughing at her efforts to protect her children was perilous.

No longer reacting instinctively, Molly knew she must do this. To make the world safer. To save her children. She did it for them.

Silently producing the Unforgivable Curse, Molly aimed her wand at Bellatrix and knew she had hit.

The body fell, and Molly felt nothing. She had never killed before, but she had expected some regret. Then again, why should she? It was done for her children.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. It is my first challenge fic after all... looks up sweetly at potential reviewer


End file.
